Mi Universo
by Lumiere Kirkland-Bonnefoy
Summary: El rostro del pequeño Midorikawa era todo un poema, no sabía qué decir. Sentía sus mejillas arder de vergüenza. Las palabras del pequeño Kiyama lo habían tomado por sorpresa. Le habían revuelto el estómago, provocándole un nudo en la garganta y unas inexplicables ganas de abraza al otro. Volvían las ganas de llorar, pero esta vez de felicidad.


**N/A**: Bien, bien, esta vez vine con un Drabble que terminó en Viñeta. Sobre una parejita de Inazuma Eleven que amo; Hiro x Mido~

**Disclaimer**: Inazuma Eleven pertenece a sus legítimos dueños y creadores, el día que sea completamente mío, Midorikawa será el protagonista y Hiro lo acosará constantemente. Ains, ¡amo verlos junto!

* * *

Mi Universo.

Abrazando sus rodillas a su pecho, mientras que su cara descansaba en ellas, el pequeño Ryuuji de seis años, llevaba llorando poco más de una hora. Con sus mejillas rojas de tanto esfuerzo y a cada minuto, su llanto se volvía más alto.

Arrodillado frente a él, el igualmente pequeño Hiroto, lo miraba totalmente angustiado. Sus orbes semejantes a esmeraldas contenían pequeñas lagrimitas, que el pelirrojo luchaba por no soltar.

— ¿Q-qué t-te pasa? ¿T-te sientes mal? —cuestionó bajito con voz preocupada, tratando de hallar la razón para el llanto de su amigo—. A Hiroto no le gusta que Ryuuji llore, porque entonces Hiroto llorará también.

El pequeño de cabellos verdes levantó la mirada, reteniendo momentáneamente el lloriqueo, para soltar un gemido ahogado y volver a llorar con más fuerza que antes. El pelirrojo suspiró, secando las lágrimas que habían escapado de sus propios ojos sin su permiso.

Luego de pensarlo un poco, gateó hasta estar recostado en la pared, junto a Midorikawa.

— ¿Ryuuji sabe lo que pasaría si el sol dejara de brillar? —preguntó sin mirar a su interlocutor, quien se extrañó ante la pregunta.

—N-no, no te-tengo idea —contestó entre sollozos, refregando sus ojos.

—Si el sol dejara de brillar, los planetas morirían. Las estrellas y constelaciones que tanto nos gustan, dejarían de ser tan hermosas. Todo se extinguiría —la voz del niño pelirrojo sonaba seria, mientras que tomaba las pequeñas manos de su amigo entre las suyas, para luego verle fijamente a los ojos.

— ¿Hi-Hiroto? —tartamudeó sin dejar de sollozar, se puso nervioso al sentir sus manos entre las cálidas del otro infante.

—Lo mismo me pasaría a mí, si Ryuuji no volviera a sonreír —continuó con su explicación, acercando su rostro al de cabellos verdes—, me extinguiría. Porque Ryuuji es el sol en mi sistema solar. Me da vida.

El rostro del pequeño Midorikawa era todo un poema, no sabía qué decir. Sentía sus mejillas arder de vergüenza. Las palabras del pequeño Kiyama lo habían tomado por sorpresa. Le habían revuelto el estómago, provocándole un nudo en la garganta y unas inexplicables ganas de abraza al otro. Volvían las ganas de llorar, pero esta vez de felicidad.

Secando los rastros de las lágrimas, se acercó lo más que pudo al pelirrojo. Sonrió, haciendo que Hiroto sonriera también.

Y acortaron la distancia milimétrica entre sus labios, con los ojos entreabiertos, con un dulce primer beso. Un casto y puro beso, que no duró más de tres segundos.

—Te quiero, Ryuuji —confesó Hiroto cuando se separaron.

El de cabellos verdes sonrió con profunda ternura para darle un abrazo. Luego sin decir palabras, se dirigió a su cama. Cubierto totalmente entre sus mantas se durmió; ignorando al pelirrojo, quien lo llamaba entre sollozos al no recibir respuestas.

Luego de comprobar que Midorikawa había caído en un profundo sueño, el pequeño Kiyama abandonó la habitación, llorando silenciosamente, muy dolido.

Amanecía en el orfanato Sun Garden y el pequeño Midorikawa se lamentaba ya que no pudo decirle al pelirrojo cuánto lo quería, porque le dolería demasiado. Había estado llorando todo el día de ayer porque sabía que en la mañana siguiente debería irse con su nueva familia adoptiva. Justo como lo estaba haciendo ahora, sin despedirse ni mirar atrás.

—Gracias por ser mi universo, Hiroto —susurró, sonriendo melancólicamente, abandonando el lugar con sus nuevos papás—. Siempre te querré.

.

.

.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado. Díganme qué le pareció, estuvo triste, lo sé. :D

**Helados a cambio de reviews~ 8D**


End file.
